


What Is and What Should Never Be

by watmalik



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Adam - Freeform, Alpha - Freeform, Alpha Dean, Alpha Sam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dean - Freeform, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Drabble, Future Gabriel, Future Kid, Future Mpreg, Gariel novak, Jo - Freeform, Jo Harvelle & Dean Winchester Friendship, M/M, Mason Winchester - Freeform, Michael - Freeform, Mpreg, Omega Castiel, Panther Castiel, SPN - Freeform, Short Story, Some walking dead references, Supernatural - Freeform, Time Travel, Walkers (Walking Dead), Wolf Dean, Zombie AU, benny - Freeform, beta, castiel novak - Freeform, dean and cas are parents, like one maybe, omega - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 21:27:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14458095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watmalik/pseuds/watmalik
Summary: Future Au! Where Alpha wolf Dean Winchester and Omega panther Castiel Novak have been 'secretly in love' for the past two years, but they are too afraid to confess their feelings for one another. A special someone from the future accidentally fixes this.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so I'm sorry in advance.

** Chapter One: A foreseeable future **

 

Gabriel climbed over the steel black pointed fence stopping at the top, gripping the sides to keep a hold of himself. His eyes momentarily traveled across the trail he just ran and darted through the shady undergrowth silhouette. The footsteps increased accompanied with some groaning.

His backpack weighed heavy on his shoulders as he jumped to the other side, once he got his balance back he pounded towards the forest, pushing past low-hanging branches and swatted away any water residue the leaves left behind.

The footsteps halted for a moment and then picked up again, faster. Yep, someone was following the young fox. An Alpha zombie was following him-if he was being precise, and her scent radiated irritation and death. Hiding behind a bush wasn’t an option now, it would have been irrelevant as creepers could perfectly smell human flesh. Gabriel growled in frustration, he had no ammunition left and all the members of his pack were either turned or stuck in the past.

_Focus Gabe. You are here to save your nephew…calm down…keep him save._

Then, suddenly, he heard a loud gun shot, the Alpha zombie who had been following him from Rd Hefner laid on the ground gurgling black goo out of her white lips. Gabriel’s hazel eyes travelled towards the sound of the shot and in a distance their stood an Alpha male and a beta female, the latter still had her gun held up high and pointed towards him. The omega held himself in a submissive position, bearing his neck as his eyes fixated the floor.

“How many monsters have you killed?” she asks approaching him. The tall Alpha-male turned his head and observed his friend in shock green eyes widened.

“Don’t…”

“I asked you a question Omega! How many people have you killed?”

“Jo, stop.”

“If so, why did you kill them?”

“JO!” The beta came to an abrupt halt dropping her gun into the ground next to the corpse. “Look at his forearm.” The alpha spoke gentler and pointed at the omega’s scrolled up sleeve. It showed his soulmate tattoo: **‘Kali Deity’** nicely printed in cursive blue ink. “Look at him.”

The female’s eyes widened when she looked up at the scrappy beta, “Gabriel?” She whispers.

His gaze met the couple’s and the urge to run radiated from his fox though he knew Jo and his brother Michael very well. By the looks of it the haven’t mated yet, Gabriel deduces.

“Thank you.” He says for the first time, “When am I?”

“Wichita, Kansas.”

“Not the place, the date.” Gabriel blinks at them desperately.

“I’m sorry, what?” Michael asks.

“Late 1999 or did the big ball drop already in NYC?” Jo and Michael stared at each other blankly. When nobody speaks up he sighs, “Well late 90’s it is. Not the time I intended, but I guess it could be worse.”

The Alpha turned his gaze and watched the Omega for a moment. “Brother, what happen to you? You look significantly older.” He looked at him with furrowed brows and tilted his head upwards, it started to rain.

“Well I have you know, that I’m on my forties. And I don’t consider myself ‘old’ just yet, thank you very much Mickey. Just… before I explain, have Cassie and Dean met?”

“What are you talking about, of cour-” Jo starts.

“Yes” Michael interrupts. “We’ve been living in Winchester for two years now.”

“Good. Well they must be acting like pinning lost puppies around each other still.” He sighs in relieve and Jo immediately scoffs.

“You have no idea.”

“Good. So, y’all know about that super-duper incredibly awesome time spell Cassie wants to create.” The man narrates and waits for the wolves’ approval.

This will be easier than I thought.

“I need to talk with Dean and fast.” He stands and snaps his fingers, a small green-eyed, Alpha toddler appeared from the beta’s backpack. Gabriel rocked the whimpering little guy in his arms.

“Hush, Mason I’m going to get your mum mum and daddy from this time and I bet they’ll love you” The little boy nods, setting his hands underneath his face to clean any fresh tears.

“Gabriel where did you- did you steal that baby!” Michael protests, his voice rising into Alpha mode.

“Dude do you mind toning it down, Mason has had an awful day and you’re kinda scaring the prince of Winchester.”

Jo sets her hand on Michael’s chest, pushing him backwards. “We’ll take you to Dean if you are going to explain all this.” She motions.

The omega fox nods.


	2. Chapter 2

** Chapter 2: The kids are alright **

 

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” Adam snaps, “Time travel? That’s impossible, can you believe the nerve of this guy Dean?”

Gabriel sighed, his bottom lip catching between his teeth as he frowned at the youngest Winchester. Dean remained silent, they were all sitting down at the pack’s meeting table. As Alpha, Dean sat at the head of the table beside his other Alpha brother.

“Dean, you and I both know what Cas’s magic is capable of…he’s a strong omega and if what this man is saying is true, that Metatron is building a stronger army of walkers better than Lucifer’s in the future, that means we better kill him before it too late.” Sam said looking at him. The Alpha chewed on his lip, before answering -he looked up to see his second in command Benny escorting Castiel into the room, looking extremely grumpy. Dean urged his Alpha wolf not to tackle the young Omega into the floor stopping himself from bathing Cas with wet kisses and licks. Since their first meeting, his wolf’s thoughts have gone all over the place, yelling at Dean ‘Mate’ and ‘Mine’ every time the Omega panther was close.

Castiel walked over giving Adam a court nod whilst he smiled at the other two Winchesters.

 “You needed me, my lord?” he directs at Dean. Castiel wanted nothing more than to have Alpha Dean Winchester. Cas knew that man could have anyone-he was pack leader of Winchester territory for Gods sake, but no one has gotten a hold of him yet, the Alpha was still mate-less.

“Cas we’ve been through this…” the Alpha flashes him one of his best wolfish grins, one that Castiel has been very fond of. “Just call me Dean.”

“My apologies” he smiles back. “What’s the honor… _Dean_?”

Gabriel giggled, he had missed his younger brother’s lame attempts of flirtation. “Cassie.” He interrupts their little sex staring contest. “It’s been a while brother.”

Castiel blinks. “What?”

His eyes fly from Dean to this new version of Gabriel. He looks older than the Gabe he knows, by a few years only, and his face looks mature, he still had the same hair and same playful smile the Gabriel of his time has.

“ _Gabriel_.” He whispers.

“Your time spell works Cassie, keep your hopes up.”

“R-really? I thought- but how...why are you here?”

“I’m from five years into future.” He looks at his little brother and then at the table, Adam silently scoffs at the back. “And I need your help.” He snaps his fingers, just like last time, and Mason appears in his arms.

“Why are you here?” Dean asks, a little bit amused, eyes now focused on the four-year-old Alpha. “And who is he?” He’s own wolf sniffed the air with curiosity. The room smelled familiar- like honey and pine trees fused together.

“Look its complicated and I don’t have enough time, but Mason, here,” The beta signifies the small blond-haired boy in his arms, “Needs shelter. It’s not safe for him in our time and I don’t have enough mojo to perform Castiel’s spell again. So, I better leave pronto.” He struggles looking for the right words. “Long story short, Meta-douche is after him and this is the period the spell landed me on.”

“Wait… you want to leave him here?” Castiel asks, speaking up as he tries to understand _future! Gabri_ el.

“You can’t leave a kid here.” Dean reasons, “It’s not safe with the walkers hanging out the forest.”

“Yes, but they’re not inside Winchester territory.” Gabriel says, and then pauses, “I need to leave him here. You told me too Cassie.” He pleads at his Omega brother.

Dean frowns lightly, “He what?”

Mason pokes his head up from Gabriel’s chest and turns to look at Dean. Big, puffy green eyes meet Dean once their gazes lock, his heart melts at that moment. The little boy sniffs up in the air and instantly stared down at Castiel. “ _Mum mum_?” he yelps lunging forward towards him.

Castiel’s panther lunches forward hesitantly but is back down by the omega sending messages for it to stop. The little boy started sobbing for his mother again, wiggling from Gabriel’s grip.

“Ugh… Cassie a little help here will be nice.”    

The omega stares at his brother in confusion, this can’t be right. Castiel ends up taking a small step back, away from him making the small Alpha to whine. Dean steps up from his seat and ends up in front of elder Omega and the child.

 “Why here?” he asks, the edge of his voice made Mason look at him sharp. Gabriel could tell Dean was somewhat jealous, it was obvious, his smell discriminates him. “I mean is not safe here either… so why don’t you take him to his father, maybe?”

Now it was Gabriel’s turn to smile, “I kinda already did, Dean-o.”

“What the hell?” Adam snaps staring at him uncomprehendingly, Gabriel dragged his hand over the little boy’s long-sleeved shirt and rolled up the left arm. A small yet visible birth mark was placed in the Alpha’s fore arm shaped like a paw.

Dean blinks slowly, touching his left arm subconsciously.

“D-Dean has the same one.” Sam says.

“His name is Mason Winchester.” Gabriel recites. “And both of you,” he pointed at Dean and Cas respectively, “Ordered me to bring him here so that the two of you could keep him safe.”

No way.

No fucking way.

Gabriel passed over Mason to a gobsmacked looking Cas. The little Alpha gurgled tucking his head down into his mama’s neck, breathing in his familiar scent.

The Omega was speechless. He couldn’t process how in the heavens was this possible…he knew Omegas were meant to breed but he didn’t have a mate yet so that wasn’t his…

“Woah,” he whispers into Mason’s brown hair. He and Dean…. this was their child…their baby boy.

“That’s not… we aren’t…” Dean starts his voice cracks at the end, “We are just friends.”

“Oh, I know.” Gabriel confirms, “Sammy told me about your little self-hatred speech, on how you don’t deserve no one, but to be alone all eternity. Trust me Fearless leader, everybody who has eyes and noses could sense the pinning, even now.”

“Uncle Gabe stop being mean to Daddy.” Mason’s green eyes glare at the Omega with a pout and then transfer towards his father with a smile.

Dean looks over just as Castiel looks at him and they stay frozen. Dean’s chest tightens, making a very small choking sound.

_Daddy_

 His Alpha wolf was static, jumping around inside of his human as if it was trying to control a shift.

Castiel couldn’t help but grin, a beautiful smile ghost over the Alpha’s face for a moment, a smile Cas has not yet seen but knows he will grow fond of.

“Sorry to pop the bubble here, but Lucifer is still out there.” Benny points out from the sides, “And he is not very friendly with ya’ brother, after what you did to safe the people of Winchester. _Uffff_ If Luke finds out the Alpha of Winchester has a child, he could… It’s not safe for that kid to be here.”

“I know that, but in our time, Metatron wants Mason. It’s not safe for him anywhere, but he is safer here with you. Promise you will protect him, you have no idea what this little brat means to everyone back home.” His eyes finally land on Castiel, and then Dean.

“I have to go now, the spell is running off” Gabriel stiffens as a white light starts to glow all over his body, “Please protect him.”

“Wait what about our future? Do we beat Lu…” Adam starts, but Gabriel backs up disappearing completely.

Dean couldn’t help but stare at the spot where Gabriel stood, his Alpha was screaming at him for not letting him meet his son and touch his future mate. Dean just shrugged him off for now.

“Okay then…” Sam says, sounding entirely amused yet excited, “Guess that means I’m going to be an uncle in the future,” he smiles at his big brother and his future brother in law. “Also, Jo, you owe me twenty.”  

 


	3. Chapter 3

** Chapter 3: Castiel Novak has some regrets. **

 

Sam grinned stupidly at his brother and Castiel when the three of them walked down the hallways of the Palace. “So,” he starts after a pregnant silence.

“I swear to the Gods Sammy, if you say something else I’ll demote you.”

“Honestly, when you look at it, is kind of hilarious.” He says thoughtfully, “An ‘I told you so’ and congratulations are in order.” He chuckles.

“Shadupp Sammy, it’s not funny.”

Castiel smiles despite all. He can’t even fathom over the thought of Dean and him getting together-together. They’ve been friends for two years now, and they have shared some cute moments together like some innocent flirting here and then and sometimes a little bickering, but it never escalated.

Mason’s head lay on Cas’s shoulder blade staring at Sam and Dean curiously.

“Uncle Sammy is getting daddy go mad mad” he establishes sheepishly. “Aunt Eileen will have stop dem mum mum usually just laughs at them.”

Dean smirks triumphantly, “What’s that sweetheart?” his grin glows which made Cas loose it, “Aunt Eileen?”

Now it was Sam’s turn to blush.

“Yep, she’s Uncle Sammy’s wife and Mary’s mum mum.” His son smiles, and it was all Dean’s. Now that Cas notices it, Mason was an exact replica of Dean with the same eyes, same smile, same hair, small freckles…

He’d always been scared about having children, he never had the same joy as the Alpha had when they visit the nursey in downtown Winchester. It’s not that Castiel doesn’t like children per se, is that he never saw himself having his own. But, now that he has met Mason, that perspective was long gone. He wants it. He really- really wants it. That feeling once ruled by fear was replaced with happiness and excitement. Even though, Cas is only foreseeing what his future holds right now he can bring himself into wanting something like this. He never knew he wanted this with someone, but to share it with Dean Winchester? It had to be special.

His eyes shut for a second and then he re-opens them, he turns to someone staring at him and his child. Dean was lost in thought, his eyes softening with a look of _… love?_  As if somehow, he knew what Castiel was thinking of. “Cas,” he breathes, getting closer. Little Mason was cradle safety in his arms and Dean stepped in more, scenting both wolf and panther. “Stop worrying so much.”

Cas nodded remaining quiet.

“I can’t believe we made this beautiful thing together Dean,” he said in awe.

“Not yet.” Dean muttered jokingly, “I haven’t even ask you out on a date.”

“You guys seem busy,” Sam snorted. “It’s okay. I can inform Charlie and Eileen about what happen, though it will be hard to convince them.”

Sam bounced his head in agreement with himself and starting to move away from the pair. His scent grew of embarrassment at the mention of seeing his future mate. “Send Eileen my best regards!” Dean shouts.

“Stop being a jerk Dean.” Cas frowned rolling his eyes and Dean immediately went into defense mode.

“Bitch.” He whispers, pouting.

Cas’s head jerks up as he slowly raises his eyebrows to the Alpha.

“Oh my Gods Cas, I’m sorry,” Dean suddenly blushed furiously. “Sam and I… we got this thing going on since we were kids where he will call me a- fuck I’m so sorry.”

Castiel cocked his head to the side whilst the Alpha rubbed the back of his neck.

“Dean, can you do me a favor?”

“Yes?”

“Stop cussing in front of Mason.”

“Yes sir!” he declares. “So, about that date…”

“Oh, the one you were so eager to ask?” The Omega teases, using Dean’s shyness against him.

Dean grins, “That one.”

“You know, we're not going to be alone anymore.” Cas mused. “Somebody must take care of Mason.”

“I think we can figure something out.” Dean winks, making Cas smile slightly. They were so close now, Mason was pressed gently between both of their chests. “I want to try something.” Dean grinned wolfishly, grabbing Cas’s face carefully, not opting to disturb their sleeping son.

**But...**

“OH MY GOD!” Charlie, Dean’s counselor and best- red headed- friend, gasped excitedly, “Casanova and Dean-o getting straight to it” she called with a smirk. “Benny told me about the Gabriel thing… Is that…?”

Charlie stared at both with wide eyes, “He’s so cute!” she whispers noticing the sleeping state of the child and punched at Dean’s arm.

“Dean Winchester having a kid was something I wasn’t going to miss.”

“He’s cute, isn’t he?” Dean answered lovingly staring at his son, “Got it from my genes”

Charlie almost elbowed him in the ribs and Castiel gaped with mock anger. “You are not that cute Alpha.” He confided.

Dean smiled and batted his lashes, “Well, I think I’m adorable.”

“Oh, shut up you silly Alpha” the Omega said gruffly.

“You still like me like this baby” he begins, “You SO like-like me.” He sings.

“Apparently, he liked you enough to let you put a pup in him, you doofus” Charlie hooted.

“Well you know me Charlie, I like to mark my territory and when I do… I do it permanently.”


End file.
